The Beauty of Being Spontaneous
by D. Kennedy
Summary: xoBrucas4life86ox's St Berry contest. Prompt"Let's face it Rachel, you have never been spontaneous in your entire life, I should have figured you weren't going to let anything happen." –Jesse.  Rachel has a problem. Jesse St. James is just far to tempting


**The Beauty of Being Spontaneous

* * *

**

Rachel Berry has always had structure in her life. From her daily routine, to her life plan, structure has always been evident in her existence. You could only imagine Rachel's disgust for something diverting her from her preparations. Anything that would sidetrack her from her dreams to be a Broadway starlet would unnerve Rachel so completely.

Her personal goals complimented her career goals perfectly. Rachel had decided that a family, children in particular, would only hinder her future success. So, any potential diversion from her decision to have a family no earlier than at the age of twenty-five, would send her flying off the tallest free standing building and into a pool of frenzied waters. But, Rachel had a problem you see. That special something, that 'oh-so-tempting' distraction, just had to be none other than Jesse St James.

Jesse was the curve-ball that Rachel had not been expecting to be pitched. Out of nowhere he had shown up, throwing her off course in so many ways, because you see, Jesse was everything that she was, and she was not expecting that. He was talented, focused, ambitious, a future star and absolutely breathtakingly handsome. He just stormed into her life, being everything she ever wanted, shaking her out of her comfort zone, but the biggest surprise to Rachel was Jesse's mastery in the art of persuasion.

He possessed the ability persuade her to do almost anything; even if that meant diverting from her well thought out schedules. Jesse could convince Rachel to recklessly abandon her plans, throw care to the wind, and go wild. This frightened her, though she would never admit she feared anything. It was a large reason that she envied Jesse. His talent was impressive, and she admired his qualities, but he was her equal. All of the talents Jesse possessed were on par with hers, except for persuasion and spontaneity. That was the quality she lacked.

Jesse on the other hand, was able to be spontaneous. He was even more meticulous with his planning than Rachel herself, all the while being able to be impulsive; an impossible, yet accomplished feat. The more Rachel thought about it, the more she began to realize the most dangerous element to Jesse St James. He not only had the ability to convince her to do anything; Jesse had managed to trump her because he could 'adapt' flawlessly.

"Adapt, Adopt and improve; motto of the round table." Jesse had always spoken when he took Rachel to new places that she was yet to discover. It was exactly what he had whispered in Rachel's ear that lead her into doing the most wonderful expression of love, two years before she had '_planned'_.

Rachel was nearly mauled with a passionate assault the moment she walked through the doorway of the St. James household. Jesse's lips crashed against hers, causing her to stumble back, regaining her stability with the door behind her. She mumbled her protests against his lips; protests that hardly even convinced herself, let alone him. She wanted to gain control over her body's desires once more, and muttering something about 'this not being the reason she had come over' was her attempt. That little sentence, however, was what triggered his husky voice to drop an octave, speaking the infamous words.

"Jesse, if you say that line one more time, you will ruin _Monty Python's Flying Circus_ for me. Do you want that?" Rachel gasped out in response, playfully shoving him, but it hardly moved him. Jesse was glued to her neck and he slowly began his way down to her collarbone, pressing her gently back against the door.

"I could never ruin anything." His words vibrated against her flushed skin, his lips curving upwards into a smirk when she gave into him with zeal. Rachel's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her body but it was still not close enough for either of them. Her desire demanded more, her body aching with need, and Jesse placed his full focus on the beautiful woman before him.

"Jesse," she sighed once they had broke apart for air and her words came out in pants as she tried to regain her composure, "We shouldn't do this," Jesse's jaw nearly dropped, he seriously hoped that his girlfriend was joking. Work was far from his mind, and the idea of starting it made quiver. "Not in the front hall." Rachel purred, sending a jolt down his body.

"No one is here Rachel," A soft laugh escaped his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. She had known that they were alone in the house. His parents were away on vacation, but Jesse's skills in persuasion were not strong enough for her to give herself to him for the first time in the front hallway. And she was fully prepared to give herself to him. "It's the reason I started kissing you when you closed the door."

Their lips were so close, too close. Rachel knew that with his breath hot against her lips, she would not be able to concentrate on anything other than ravaging him, and then he took a step back from her. Rachel sighed in relief at the distance, but longed for his touch once more. _Focus Rachel, Focus. Pretend he isn't the most irresistible man the face of the planet._ She thought as she attempted to reign in her own cravings.

She hoped that once he had released her from the door, her 'plans' would be clear again. Unfortunately for her willpower, at that moment, Jesse cupped her face. His thumb caressing her cheek as he stared longingly into her eyes, and she melted, a puddle of desire pooled at her core.

"I know we are alone I just want to go somewhere more private." The words were out of her mouth before Rachel could even think about the consequences. The plans that she made, the goals that she strived for, the limits that she set, all of that she was about to throw out the window and Rachel hardly cared.

As they made their way up the staircase, the only thing she was sure of was that their love was genuine. Jesse understood her completely, he loved her fully. He apologized to her after the 'egg incident,' and proved his undying, epically romantic love for her. And Rachel, she forgave him. She had been a junior at the time, and had ended thing with Finn after she discovered his infidelity with Santana. When Jesse returned two weeks after sectionals and after six long months of begging, he and Rachel rekindled their romantic relationship. After that everything else just fell into place.

"Is this good?" Jesse asked as he led her into his old bedroom, and Rachel smiled as she took in her surroundings. He was twenty-five, and she was twenty-three. The two had spent four years living together, and going to college in New York, and after all this time being away from Ohio, both their bedrooms looks exactly the same way as they had left it. Each of their parents were so proud of their children that the old rooms remained pristine and untouched, as if to savour the talent that still stained the walls.

"Yes." She answered quietly, unable to bring her voice louder than a whisper. Jesse smiled before he kissed her sweetly; the hunger from before still lingering but slightly subsided. But, Rachel wanted more. She stepped closer to him, deepening the kiss, which took Jesse by surprise.

He had expected to have a few light kisses here and there, before finally getting back to the real reason she had come over; the audition piece she was still perfecting. He stood there frozen for a slight moment, taking in the feel of his woman, savouring her taste and movements, but when Rachel's hands tangled in his curls and her tongue battled his, Jesse's senses returned to him.

His hand found its way to the back of her neck, the other resting on her lower back, pulling her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he guided towards the bed, but once his knees touched the mattress, he broke apart from her. He placed a quick kiss on the nose and casually walked over to the DVD rack.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Jesse smiled innocently, trying to hide his massive erection that tented in his sweat pants.

"What the hell was that?" She shrieked from the other side of the room, crossing her arms over her chest as he ran his finger over the DVDs that sat alphabetically on the shelf before him. He stopped on _From Dusk Till Dawn_ and pulled it out.

"How about this?" He asked, holding the movie up for her to see without turning to face her. The sight of her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and tousled hair would only cause more of his blood to rush below. He had to control his urges, he knew Rachel. She had a plan, and this plan was not going to be altered, she had made that quite clear to him several times.

Rachel, however, was furious. _Try absolutely livid._ Her boyfriend had worked her up into flustered state so easily. He effortlessly caused the desire to puddle at her core, but then just as easily, he stepped away from it as if nothing happened. She felt the moisture that soaked through her underwear and she felt her cheeks flush at the thought of his hands returning to her body, but was horrified that his desire had not equalled her own.

"What the hell was that!" She repeated, determined to get an answer this time around. Jesse let out a sigh of defeat before placing the film back onto the shelf and plucking out a different case.

"Let's face it Rachel," Jesse started, as he made his way over to her, placing the movie _Newsies_ on the bed. She had taken a seat on the far end of bed, her arms still crossed over her chest while her lips pouted in anger, and Jesse could not stop thinking how sexy she was at that moment. "You have never been spontaneous in your entire life. I figured we weren't going to go far tonight so I stopped it before I wouldn't have been able to."

"I can be spontaneous," She argued and slammed her hands on the mattress defiantly.

"Sure you can," He agreed mockingly.

"I can," Rachel shot him a glare that sent tingles down his spine and caused his stiffness to twitch. Jesse thought Rachel was gorgeous, but he thought she was the sexiest when she was angry. Her face flustered as the blood rushed to her cheeks, her lips, and breasts, trembled as she took her breaths, her eyes filled with heat and emotion. Jesse loved her when she was angry because he knew that anger could change to passion instantly.

"Rachel, you were hesitant to our heated kisses downstairs," He began and he stepped closer to the bed, standing only a few steps away from the edge.

"Actually," she interrupted, and began to crawl across the mattress towards him, never breaking her eye contact. "I was just suggesting we come up here."

"I just assumed you didn't want to continue it." He replied holding up the movie and pointing to it. Her eyes motioned to the evident bulge in his pants, before glancing back up to him. He smirked and dropped the hand that held up the movie, moving closer. "Plus, if I recall correctly you are not twenty-five. We are two years off, Rachel."

"Jesse," They had both reached the end of the bed, and her hands began to fiddle with the drawstring of his sweats. "I want you."

"What about your plans?" He raised an eyebrow to her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to face him.

"Technically you are twenty-five, so it counts, but I really don't care about my plans right now." She kissed him deeply, and he dropped the movie on the floor. Her hand made its way back down drawstring, untying the knot and pulling down his pants.

"You might later" he mumbled against her lips as she broke apart to pull his shirt over his head.

"Jesse," she rubbed her hand against the fabric that covered his hardness causing him to groan at the sensation, "We've waited long enough don't you think?"

Those were the only words he needed to hear. Jesse kissed her passionately, his tongue massaging hers as they battled for dominance while his hand tangled into her hair drawing her near. Rachel pulled him onto the bed, lying back to allowing him to climb onto of her. Jesse thrust his hips, creating a luscious friction against her clothed center and earning a moan to fall from her lips.

"You sure about this?" he asked as he pulled apart to kiss a trail down her neck, sucking at her flesh. She nodded, her voice lost at his ministrations, and he lifted her shirt slowly over her head. Jesse smiled when he saw she was not wearing a bra and kneaded her breast with one hand, placing kisses down her collarbone before he took the other in his mouth. He sucked at the taut peak, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and his tongue flicking her nipple, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"Jesse," Rachel called out as he thrust against her once more. Lust clouded his eyes when he heard her moan and he began kissing downwards. He gazed down at her for a moment after pulling down her skirt to leave her in her panties. He wanted to take in the sight of the beautiful woman's nearly naked form, and memorize each aspect of this moment.

"I'm sure." Rachel whispered to him and he smiled once more before placing another deep kiss on her lips. She let out a whimper when he sucked and nibbled her bottom lip, soothing the tender flesh with his tongue. She let out a moan when he rubbed his hand against the soaked fabric and when Jesse pushed the flimsy cotton aside and ran a finger along the folds of her sex, she growled at him to "get on with it."

Jesse hooked his finger around the elastic of her underwear, pulling it down to join the rest of her clothes, and slowly dipped a finger inside of her. Rachel thrashed her head against the pillow and she became more vocals as his mouth returned to her breast and his thumb circled her clit. Another finger joined, and she called out his name; Jesse loved the sound of his name falling off on her lips in pleasure. He began a steady rhythm as he pushed them in and out, bringing her to the edge before pulling them out fully. He kissed his way down her body, and glanced up at her, noticing the disappointment that flashed in her eyes when his touch left her. The disappointment was soon replaced with lust as he began sucking wildly on her clit.

Rachel's back arched back off the bed as the pleasure coursed through her veins like fire. She bucked into his mouth when his tongue plunged deep inside her, thrusting in and out at incredible speed. His thumb joined his tongue and pressed against her clit and she toppled over the edge in what seemed like seconds. Her screams filled the room as her orgasm came over her body in waves, and Jesse kissed her deeply muffling the sounds with his mouth.

Her hands tangled in Jesse's hair once more, her nails scraping against his scalp and her legs wrapping around his hips, silently begging him to take her. He growled when Rachel's hand scratched down his back, and slipped his boxers off slowly. He reached for the condom in his wallet, put it on, and positioned his tip at her entrance.

"Rachel," He gasped out against her lips, receiving only a nod in response. He pushed in gently, pulling out slowly before thrusting again, going deeper each time. She was still so tight, even after he had used two fingers, and Jesse knew his girth was much more than Rachel had expected. Sure they had been intimate in other ways, but this was all new for her, and he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it fully.

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes never breaking with hers. He needed to make sure that she was not feeling much pain but when Rachel leaned up to capture his lips, and her hands dug into his hips, urging him closer, he pushed himself deeper inside of her. With the pleasure slowly taking over, Rachel needed to feel him; she needed him as close as possibly.

"Faster Jesse," Rachel panted as he began to set a steady pace, his hips meeting hers slowly, "I'm getting close, please."

"I love you baby," he rasped out as he quickened his thrusts. She bit her lip and her back arched off the bed, and he hooked an arm under her leg, allowing him to push into her deeper. "I'm so close Rach. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"I love you," was her only response before her second orgasm hit her full force. Her moan echoed off the walls, and Jesse followed her with one last deep plunge. Their heaving breaths were the only noises in the room, their chests rising and falling in time, as their heart beats slowly steadied.

"Rach," He whispered softly before kissing her softly, "That was incredible." She nodded silently, and he pulled out of her to clean up. Rachel had been in a daze of desire. The cloud of lust lingered in her mind, and she could only breathe, taking in how carelessly she threw away her schedule. She had been nearing a panic when Jesse crawled up beside her. He pulled a sheet over them, wrapping her in his warm embrace and at that instant Rachel knew that spontaneity, however unscheduled, was the most beautiful thing.

"Is that what I have been missing?" she mumbled against his chest, and Jesse chuckled at her question as she climbed atop him, her lips hovering just over his. "Let's do it again."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own glee.**

**Author's note:**

**This was for a St. Berry Contest a while ago, by xoBrucas4life86xo. I didn't get a chance to post it because I was waiting on my sister to edit it. I got fed up with the waiting so i posted it it as is.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**please review!  
**


End file.
